internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
International cricket in 2019
The 2019 international cricket season is from May 2019 to September 2019. The 2019 Cricket World Cup in England and Wales took place during this time, starting on 30 May 2019. Currently, 11 Test matches, 91 One-day Internationals (ODIs) and 71 Twenty20 Internationals (T20Is) are scheduled to be played during this period. The season started with India leading the Test cricket rankings, England leading the ODI rankings and Pakistan leading the Twenty20 rankings. On 3 May, the International Cricket Council (ICC) expanded the men's T20I rankings to include all current Full Member and Associate members of the ICC, featuring 80 teams. In the women's rankings, Australia women lead both the WODI and WT20I tables. International men's cricket started with a one-off ODI between England and Ireland, which England won. The 2019 Cricket World Cup was held in England, starting in May. England won their first World Cup, beating New Zealand in a Super Over, after the final finished in a tie. Following the World Cup, the 71st Ashes series is scheduled to be played in this season. The Ashes Tests will be the first Test matches in the inaugural 2019–21 ICC World Test Championship. In addition, several qualification events for the 2020 ICC T20 World Cup will take place in this season. In the Africa qualifier, both Namibia and Kenya progressed to the 2019 ICC T20 World Cup Qualifier tournament. Jersey progressed from the Europe qualifier tournament. Women's cricket in this season saw the conclusion of qualification for the 2020 ICC Women's T20 World Cup, with many of these events also being part of the 2021 Women's Cricket World Cup qualification process. Regional qualification groups saw teams progress to both the 2019 ICC Women's World Twenty20 Qualifier and 2020 Women's Cricket World Cup Qualifier tournaments. Zimbabwe qualified from the Africa group, Papua New Guinea qualified from the EAP group, the United States qualified from the Americas group and the Netherlands qualified from the Europe group. The 2019 ICC Women's World Twenty20 Qualifier is also scheduled to be hosted later this season. In July 2019, the ICC suspended Zimbabwe Cricket, with the team barred from taking part in ICC events. It was the first time that a Full Member of the ICC had been suspended. Season overview Rankings The following were the rankings at the beginning of the season. May England in Ireland 2019 Ireland Tri-Nation Series Pakistan in England 2019 ICC Women's Qualifier Africa 2019 ICC Women's Qualifier EAP Pakistan women in South Africa Afghanistan in Scotland 2019 ICC Women's Qualifier Americas Sri Lanka in Scotland Afghanistan in Ireland 2019 ICC T20 World Cup Africa Qualifier West Indies women in Ireland 2019 Cricket World Cup June West Indies women in England 2019 ICC T20 World Cup Europe Qualifier Zimbabwe in Netherlands 2019 ICC Women's Qualifier Europe July Zimbabwe in Ireland Australia women in England Zimbabwe women in Ireland Zimbabwe Women were scheduled to tour Ireland to play three 50-over matches and three WT20Is. However, the tour was cancelled due to funding issues from Zimbabwe Cricket. 2019 ICC T20 World Cup Asia Qualifier Ireland in England Bangladesh in Sri Lanka August Australia in England United Arab Emirates in Netherlands India in West Indies and United States 2019 Netherlands Women's Quadrangular Series New Zealand in Sri Lanka 2019 Scotland Tri-Nation Series 2019 ICC T20 World Cup Americas Qualifier Afghanistan in Zimbabwe 2019 ICC Women's World Twenty20 Qualifier 2019 Malaysia Cricket World Cup Challenge League A Category:2019 in cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2019